Pair of hearts
by AlexanderSW
Summary: Fionna is mad at Marshall Lee for cruelly trying to trick her into falling in love with him. She never wanted to see Marshall after that, to show she was serious; she gave him a beating. Now Marshall must find ways to get her to forgive him. either he gets his best pal back or loses her forever, or worse, he might never come back.
1. Chapter 1

Pair of hearts

Chapter 1

Pain of a beating

It was 9:00 pm, night time and Marshall Lee's time to thrive but he wasn't going too. Instead, Marshall was sitting down on his couch; holding a pack of ice to his arm. Wincing at the pain but relieved as the pain cooled down. It has been awhile since he and Fionna hung out. Things have been tense between them ever since he tried to trick her into confessing she loved him, but it was clear Fionna did not love him in that way. His plan back fired so Marshall Lee was forced to stay at his home in the dark cave for some time as Fionna did not want to see him right now. As you can tell; Marshall feel really guilty about doing that too her when it clearly freaked her out.

He sighed and tried to think of a way to get her to forgive him; he wants his friend back and mostly because she's his only source of entertainment these days.

Marshall thought long and hard, figuring he could write her a letter or get her something to show he was sorry. He winced again when he moved his arm; then it hit him. He didn't need to write a letter or just say it; He can write her a song!

He floated up from the couch and up to his bedroom to get his axe guitar, a pencil and paper. He sat down on his bed, ignoring the pain in his arm and began to write.

* * *

Fionna was at home, sitting on her bed; fuming about what Marshall Lee did to her early today. All she wanted to do was hang out and have some fun but no; Marshall had to go and act like a jerk to her and cake. Fionna had no idea why she even hangs out with him at all even, sure he's cool and plays pretty cool songs but he's such a jerk. Cake even agrees.

Fionna bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to get the mere thought of Marshall Lee out of her head. Cake walked in and saw Fionna, still mad as ever. Cake sighed and hopped onto her bed.

"Fionna baby what's wrong? Are you still mad at that bad vamp?" Cake inquired.

Fionna didn't answer right away; she was still trying to empty her mind of Marshall but it was not working. She gave up and sighed. Lowered her arms and open her eyes too look at Cake.

"Of course I am Cake. He had no business acting like that; maybe to me but not to you Cake." Fionna's tone was cold and harsh when she spoke. Cake understood how badly Fionna gets when she's mad, but she never seen her still furious at all in her life. Cake didn't know how to calm her down; all she did was pat Fionna on the back and shushed her.

"It's okay Fionna; I know I hate that guy as much as you do right now but I'm sure he's sorry for doing it. Maybe he'll apologize some day for it and maybe you'll forgive him." Cake smiled to add to her statement.

Fionna just glared at her, crossed her arms again and turned her face the other way.

"I don't want him, to apologize. I don't want anything to do with him!" Fionna huffed to solidify her argument.

Cake stared at her. Her baby was madder then a bull seeing red. Cake sighed and figured it was no use in fighting her about it when she clearly won't change her mind. She nodded her head and patted Fionna on the shoulder then walked back downstairs to play video games on BMO. In Cake's mind; she hoped Fionna would change her mind about it and just forgive him.


	2. Chapter 2

Pair of hearts

Chapter 2

Song of failure

It took Marshall Lee nearly an hour and a half to finish the song he wrote for her. It re-read, proofread, and even changed it up just to make it believable. It's not the longest song ever but it will have to do for Fionna to forgive him. She always loved his music and sung along with it whenever he started playing. He just hoped she was willing to hear him out. He re-read it a fifth time to make sure he got the lyrics down; when he was sure he got it down. He grabbed his guitar and flew off to Fionna's tree house.

When he got there; the lights where still on. That was good. A sigh she was still awake and hopefully cooled down. He grabbed some rocks and tossed them at her window.

Fionna who was still seated and fuming even after Cake came to talk to her. She heard tapping on her window and looked out. She saw the vampire/demon boy she was furious about. Her face turned red as she gritted her teeth. She opened the window and peaked out.

"Marshall Lee, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave me alone." Fionna looked annoyed as she cocked her head to one side.

Despite her look, Marshall Lee was smiling. He waved at her, adjusting his grip on the guitar before he began his song. It was slow at first, a nice beat before he began to sing.

"_Da da da da da_

_O-o-oh_

_Fionna_

_Oh Fionna-_"

Fionna had heard enough, she threw a drawer at him. It hit him square in the face; he felt backwards on his back.

"Get out of here Marshall! I told you I never wanted to see you again; singing me a song isn't going to change my mind!" Fionna stuck her tongue out at him and shut her window closed.

Marshall Lee laid on the ground; looking horrified. Her anger towards him was stronger than he had imagined. She wasn't angry, she was furious! He didn't know what to do now. She rejected a song that he had hoped she would like but- she didn't. She turned him down. But- Fionna…

* * *

It was the next morning; Fionna was still in bed, steaming and grumpy about last night. She groaned as she got out of her sleeping bag and went downstairs, where she met Cake's angry glare.

"I saw what happened last night Fionna. That wasn't very nice you know." Cake crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Fionna rolled her eyes and blushed red. It was a little mean to toss a drawer at him. She shook her head and just started to make herself toast. She didn't want to talk about anything Marshall Lee related. Cake wasn't happy with the silent treatment she was getting from her best friend.

"Fionna, I'm waiting."

Fionna gritted her teeth together, clenching her fists. She wanted to shout at Cake for prying into her personal life, but she couldn't so she continued to ignore the short cat as she buttered her toast. Cake was getting impatient with her; she walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Fionna darling, please talk to me; I hate when you do this to me." Cake frowned and looked worried.

Fionna kept her gaze from her but it wasn't long before she cracked. She sighed and ate her first piece of toast before answering.

"I'm sorry Cake but- I just don't want to talk about Marshall Lee, it was mean to throw something at him but he did deserve it for hurting you and trying to trick me. So I feel no guilt in doing what I did. Nothing you say can change my mind on that." Fionna huffed and ate the last of her toast before heading up stairs to get dressed. Cake looked worried, she never seen her like this and it was getting her on edge. Cake thought of ways to get her to cool down for a moment or so. With no sooner; Cake got an idea. She rushed up stairs to a half dressed Fionna.

"Fionna! I got a call from Prince Gumball that he wanted us to help him with something." Cake grinned while awaiting a response.

Fionna looked at her while she was still dressing herself. She thought about it and it seemed fishy but Fionna shrugged. She pulled up her socks then put on her shoes, grabbed her pack with everything she needed.

"Okay Cake, if you say so."

Cake was relieved she took the bait. They went outside where Cake shifted into a larger cat with Fionna on her back. Then they started off to the Candy kingdom.

When they arrived at the castle, Gumball was in the throne with a few candy people. Discussing matters that were uninteresting to the girls. They approached Gumball who heard them coming. He turned around and smiled.

"Ah Fionna and Cake; the dynamic duo. What brings you here to my castle?" Gumball asked the two girls standing before him.

Fionna looked confused. "But- did you call us here? On an important matter? Us helping you?"

Cake froze in place. She quickly covered Fionna's ears and eyes before she faced Gumball.

In a whispering tone. "Gumball, I lied to Fionna that you asked us to come here. She's been mad lately and I just need her to cool down so can you please make up something for her to help out with?"

Gumball looked confused but nodded; with that, Cake took her hands off Fionna who glared at Cake.

Gumball tried to quickly thing of something for her to do. "Oh yes! Now I remember, Fionna, I asked you to come here to help the candy people with building a new store; it's uh… and item shop! I have a few items here in my castle that I can donate so they can kick off their store but sadly the candy people need help with building so Fionna would you be a dear and help them?"

Fionna smiled widely and thrust her fist into the air. "I'm all about items man! Okay Gumball, I'll help; for it is in my code as a hero!"

Fionna pranced off in glee with her task. Cake and Gumball sighed.

"Cake, I hope you're happy about yourself. I lied for you now you owe me." Gumball crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know I know, but I really needed her to stop being so angry you know? I'll make it up to you I swear." Cake then took off after Fionna. She hoped she can persuade the candy people to make a new shop out of nowhere for her sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Pair of hearts

Chapter 3

an agreement

Without Fionna knowing; Cake secretly asked the candy people go with the store idea. They happily went along with it since they actually did need a new shop in the Candy kingdom. Fionna helped the candy people get the parts they needed for it. She chopped down trees, helped make the boards they needed, got some candy and gingerbread walls to build the frame. Fionna was beaming with happiness just for helping the kingdom. Cake was just relieved she calmed down. With the frame finished; Cake helped with the furnishing along with the painting. The candy people and Cake had a little argument over what color the inside should look like; but then finally came to the agreement on peach. Once it was finished; The girls looked over the finished store one last time.

"Wow Cake! The place looks amazing, I mean it's a little small but I mean come on!" Fionna was smiling brightly with her accomplishment.

Cake was happy she did a good job at making her feel better. "I know baby, the candy people are so going to be happy when this place is up and running. What makes it good is that you built it sweetie."

Cake patted Fionna on the back. She was so proud of her, she was able to be happy even what happened last night. Fionna on the other hand was having too much fun to even remember what she was mad about. But she was glad Cake was with her through this.

"Come on Cake, lets go tell Gumball we finished and maybe he can give us something to kick this store off." Fionna said with glee, grabbing Cake's hand and rushing back to the castle.

* * *

Marshall Lee was at home, tending to the new sore bruise on his forehead. He didn't know why he earned it since he was trying to make up with Fionna.

"mother glob, why did she do that? I was trying to get her to hear my make up song." He sighed and rubbed his forehead before he applied ice to it.

He was in deep thought about how he was going to get to listen to him. She wouldn't hear him sing his heart out to her in an act of forgiveness, so what would she respond to? Marshall winced again at the freezing pain from his sore forehead.

"hmm, maybe Prince Doofus would have a idea on what Fionna would listen to if not me playing." Marshall sighed and took the ice off his forehead, he flew up to his room to change his clothes.

He changed into the clothes he wore when Fionna, Cake, and Prince Gumball chased a door master. Not his favorite outfit ever but it will have to do to shield him from the sun as much as possible. He grabbed his axe guitar and flew out of his cave and towards the Candy kingdom.

When he got there, he flew through one of the windows. He looked up and saw Fionna and Cake there along with Gumball. He bit his lip; fearing on what Fionna would do to him if she saw him. In a last ditch attempt; he turned himself invisible.

* * *

"Ah girls! I see you are back, is the new store up yet?" Gumball asked with a smile.

"oh you bet it is. It's the best store the Candy kingdom has ever seen!" Fionna laughed at her own success. Cake just nodded beside her.

"Ah excellent, I will get some stuff that the new store might need to sell. Do not worry though, these are old things I don't use anymore. They mean nothing to me but to the people; I bet they mean the world." With that Gumball exited the room unaware that he was being followed.

Gumball went into a room where he keeps his old stuff; rummaging around to find things that might be good for the people. He made a small pile of the stuff he chosen.

"kind of weird that this stuff is meaningless to you and yet you only have a small pile out of the millions of junk you have in this room." A mocking chuckle followed behind.

Gumball jumped forward in shock and fear. He looked behind him to see Marshall Lee floating with his arms behind his head. He glared at the floating vampire hybrid before getting up and dusting himself off.

"well some things still hold value but not all. So if you please; leave before I call the guards." Gumball crossed his arms and continued to glare and Marshall lee.

Marshall just laughed at him as if he was joking with him. He wiped a pretend tear from his eye and looked back at the pink Prince.

"you forgot Gumwad, I'm the Vampire king. Son of a Demon and the former Vampire king. I have powers beyond your imagination, so no guards are going to scare me, your Majesty." He chuckled and strummed a bit of his guitar.

Gumball was clearly unimpressed with him but he was right. No guards of any kind can stop the Vampire king that's half demon. He sighed and let his arms return his sides.

"okay so what are you doing here exactly? If not to mock me relentlessly." Gumball inquired as he rose an eyebrow to him.

Marshall Lee was happy to hear him finally say it. He stopped strumming to fully tell his tale without any distractions.

"well you see, it started a few days ago; you know, when I took Fionna away when you brought those delicious cream puffs. Well anyways, I took her to a party where I flirted with he, we sung, we danced, we talked a bit even. I eventually kidnapped Cake to aggravate Fionna. I stabbed myself on purpose with a spear and said a few touching words to Fionna in an act to get to fall in love with me. It was a joke at first because I thought it'd be funny, but here she hates me more then anything. She won't even talk to me and when I got near her; she tossed stuff at me." It pained Marshall to repeat everything that happened that night.

Gumball stared at him, his face changed from annoyance to rage in two seconds flat.

"Well of course she going to be mad at you! You tried to trick her in loving you falsely for just a mere joke! Marshall Lee, I can't believe you would pull that Fionna, she's young, naïve and even confused about certain things. It's fun to joke but you pulled it too far. No wonder she hates you." Gumballed huffed at saying that. To Marshall, it hurted hearing it from someone else.

He sighed and looked at Gumball with guilt filling his eyes.

"look I know what I did was wrong but I feel guilt for doing it to her. I just want to make it up to her and she can forgive me then we can go back to being best buds you know." Marshall frowned, his last attempted failed and it was a pain to ask Gumball for advise.

Gumball saw the sincerity in his words, he was obviously sorry but by the tone of it; Fionna still hasn't forgiven him yet. If he's here then he must be asking for help on to earn her trust back, it pained him to help this jerk get Fionna's trust back he would have to if Fionna truly was mad over this.

Gumball sighed. "alright, fine. I'll help but in return; you will never, ever suck the pink or red out of anything in my kingdom for two whole years."

Marshall groaned. He hated to agree to that but if he ever wanted to make it up to Fionna, he would have to trust this pink loser prince with his life until he earns back her trust. He reached his arm out for Gumball as he did the same. They shook on their deal.

"fine, but after two years in up, every pink and red thing here is gone." Marshall grinned.

Gumball rolled his eyes but smiled. "whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

Pair of hearts

Chapter 4

Prince Gumball's plan

Fionna and Cake waited in the throne room waiting for Prince Gumball to return. Fionna was getting impatient waiting for him to return that she just started to practice her fighting moves. Cake told her not to since she might break something of value to Gumball; Fionna was not listening though. She kept swinging, kicking, jumping, etc. everything she can do to sharpen her already sharpen skills in fighting. Cake rolled her eyes and stood patiently waiting.

Finally Gumball returned with his arms full of things likes paint, brushes, clothes, jewelry and assorted cutlery. He laid them down on the ground panting from having to carry them all the way here. Fionna immediately stopped practicing when she saw him.

"I apologize for taking so long but these things are extremely hard to carry." Gumball rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Fionna giggled and smiled at him. "You know if you needed help, you could have yelled for us to help."

Gumball blushed, adding to his embarrassment. "I know, but I wanted to do this all by myself and I did. Here is everything that can be donated to help kick it off. I will donate more when they run low on anything."

Fionna giggled again. Gumball was so helpful and loyal to his Candy people. You found it sweet that he would donate anything for the new business. It was something she always admired about Gumball. Before she let her stare get to creepy for comfort; she picked up half of the stuff Gumball brought out. Cake took the other half in her arms. Gumball noticed Fionna staring at him so cleared his throat and messed with his collar for a distraction from this awkward situation.

"Just get on with it Gumbrain." An invisible Marshall hissed into his ear quiet enough for just him to hear.

Gumball rolled his eyes and stood up straight. "Fionna, if you are done loading up the store; would you be interested in going to the Castle gardens with me? Tonight if possible."

When Fionna heard that, she froze and a small blush graced her face. She went out with Gumball before- well it wasn't Gumball anyways- specifically told him that she wasn't into dating dudes in that way but; it has been awhile since he asked and she might as well humor him and out with him anyways for goodness sakes.

"Um, sure PG, I would love that." She smiled as she blushed harder and began to walk away with the items to avoid blushing even harder.

"Excellent! Meet me at exactly midnight. We shall have a wonderful time then Fionna, hope to see you then." Gumball shouted at her then waved her off.

* * *

"Oh man Cake, Gumball asked me out- again!" Fionna was pacing at home; she was so confused and star struck from Gumball's offer that she couldn't calm down. She was so not calm right now, in Cake's eyes; Fionna was beyond saving.

"Baby calm down, it's a first actual date with Gumball I know, but please be cautious; this could still be the ice queen in disguise!" Cake remembered what happened last time, the ice queen disguised herself as the Prince to get Fionna alone to hurt her! Cake is worried it's just another dirty trick. She's worried for Fionna's safety the most. Fionna saw the anxiety in Cake's face. She pushed aside her feelings of confusion to comfort cake. She kneeled down and put a hand on Cake's shoulder.

"Look Cake, I'm scared too. I'm afraid it's a trick even but- I don't care, because I learned from the last one, and now I know. To bring extra weapons, always keep my guard up, Also to never fall too quickly for tricked." Fionna smiled wide, assuring Cake that she was going to be fine.

Cake looked at her a while before finally nodding. "Alright, but if something goes wrong, yell and I'll come running!"

Fionna giggled at that and patted Cake on the head.

* * *

It was exactly Midnight when Fionna arrived at the Castle gardens. She wasn't sure if she was late or not and this was the first time she went on her own without Cake, even on this date she was nervous not to have her here at all. Fionna sighed and continued to wait for Gumball to come.

"Oh, hello Fionna!"

Fionna nearly jumped, she turned her head to the right to see Gumball, dressed in his usual. Fionna was too since she knew it wasn't going to be that kind of date.

"Oh, hey there. Am I too early?" Fionna asked as she rubbed her arm for a distraction.

Gumball looked at her and shook his head at her, he smiled. "No, you are right on time my dear, now; how about we walk and talk for a moment. Is that alright with you?"

He extended his hand out for her. Fionna looked at his hand for a moment before returning the smile and taking his hand. Gumball led her to the inner circle. A fountain was in the middle of this large circular ring that was surrounded by benches and statues. This was a beautiful place, something Fionna has never seen before in her life.

"Oh wow, Gumball this is amazing." Fionna was in awe about this whole place.

Gumball smiled at her comment. "Well thank you, I do try to keep this place as clean as it can be. With the help of the Candy people's help, I was able to maintain its beauty. All for your entertainment."

Fionna chuckled nervously as she blushed. That was the nicest thing Gumball ever said to her. She was frazzled and in awe from everything. She was speechless to the core. Gumball smiled at that.

"I am happy you love this place, but I believe we have some entertainment other than this place." Gumball clapped his hands together.

Fionna was confused. "Entertainment? You mean music? Oh, who's playing?" Fionna was wondering what band, maybe a cute Candy people sing-a-long.

"I have no idea; I just put a notice up for any band that wanted to play. So that makes it a surprise." Gumball winked at her.

Fionna was giggling and wondering who it was; the suspense was killing her to know. At that moment, a figured shrouded in black appeared on the top of the fountain. It was a one man thing, how exciting. The figured step down on the rim of the fountain to reveal themselves; Fionna's eyes widen and her rage returned.

"Marshall Lee?! Ugh! I should have known you'd take advantage of Gumball's entertainment offer! You sly, lying, cheat!" Fionna's face went red with anger. She got up and walked away. Gumball; left sitting and Marshall Lee left standing; he went after her.

"Wait Fionna! Fionna please listen to me-" Fionna cut off Marshall's words but rounding around and punching him in the face. Marshall fell on his back.

"Don't! I don't want to hear you ruined my trust and my friendship with you Marshall; just stop it." Fionna huffed and puffed. Face still red and eyes showing her hate.

Gumball came running up to Fionna. Fionna sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry our hang out was ruined by Marshall, but I look forward to something else with you." Fionna smiled before blowing a kiss and walking away.

* * *

"What a great plan, have me clocked in the face." Marshall groaned as he applied an ice pack to his cheek. It was the same cheek she punched him last time.

Gumball sighed and paced around in the throne room. "That did not work out well as I hoped, it wasn't my intention for you to get horribly hurt in the process but I am sure Fionna will come around. It might take time and more of my genius plans before she finally forgives you. Though I am just glad she didn't catch on that I planned this whole thing."

Marshall rolled his eyes, he sighed as he took a strawberry to his teeth; sucking the sweet redness from it. He was tired of her hitting him. Anymore and he's going to be filled with bruises. He walked Gumball pace and pace in a circle for a while.

Gumball snapped his fingers. "I got it! By the end of this month, I shall throw a ball!"

Marshall raised his eyebrow, he knew Gumball was formal and crazy but he never thought he'd be immortal enough to hear this come out of his pink flapping lips.

"A ball? Isn't that too….far?" Marshall counted the days from today to the end of his month. He counted 13 days, a long what and a long time for him to gain Fionna's trust.

Gumball sensed the doubt in Marshall. "I know it is a long way from now but think of it. Now we can do everything to gain Fionna's trust back. You can send her gifts, new dresses for the ball, weapons, anything that she likes until she agrees to go to the ball with you."

Marshall perked up at that, that would be might convent and maybe useful of the time from now until then.

"You know, that's the smartest thing you ever said GumBlock."


	5. Chapter 5

Pair of hearts

Chapter 5

Gifts and Goodbyes

It's been literally 10 ten days since Fionna's failed date with Gumball. He made it up to her by putting together a ball so they can dance, eat, and chat. She loved the thought of it, it was a make-up date as Cake put it. Fionna didn't care what it was called at all, she just want to spend time with Gumball since the last ruined date. Though, the only thing she is dreading about the ball is Marshall's constant gifts of apologizes and invitation to go to the dance with him. He sent her gifts of new weapons- mostly swords.- candies, even new coats and blankets. One of the gifts was a CD, she never bothered to listen to it at all. She just threw gifts in the trash or gave them away to someone else; even the swords went.

"Cake I just want Marshall to go away. He's becoming to clingy and desperate for my forgiveness. Why can't he accept that he's never going to be my friend again." Fionna sighed as she threw the last of the gifts in the trash outside with Cake's help.

"Oh baby can't you see that Marshall just wants to bury the hatchet between you two. He just wants you forgiveness dear. Why can't you give him that? Surely that wasn't that bad of a joke. It was kind of funny now that you think about it." Cake giggled a bit from the thought but stopped when Fionna's gaze reached her.

"Funny? How was me being tramatized for nearly losing Marshall to death? My best friend; faked his death then expected me to say I love him just so he can laugh at me. That's not funny, Cake." Fionna stomped inside and just sat down on the couch, called BMO over to play games to work her anger off.

Cake sighed. She pulled out the phone that they use to contact their friends. She dialed someone up and waiting for them to answer.

"Hey Marshall? Sorry but she still doesn't accept the gifts, even if their lovely ones. I wish I can change her mind but she's just determined to never mend the bond with you ever again. I'm sorry Marshall, I really am; I may not have liked you but I still still think you deserved better then this treatment. Anyways, I have to go calm her down again. Bye." Cake hung up and went back inside.

* * *

Marshall hung up the phone after, he slumped in his couch and stared at the wall for a long time. He was starting to look hope for him ever gaining Fionna's trust again, he tried and tried. Yet she still hasn't changed anything on her mind about him. He sighed and called Gumball. He waited for him to pick up.

"hello?" the sounds of feet and shouting were in the background, last minute details no doubt.

"hey Gumball, listen; I've been thinking and now just don't seem she's wanting to be my friend anymore at all. She truly does hate me." Marshall sighed heavily at the thought.

"what? You can give up now! The ball is three days away you can still change her min-"

"what's the point! I tried and tried but yet Cake still says she's not interested in even changing her mind on me. It's over Gumball, no more hiding behind these tacky excuses for apologize." Marshall completely cut him off, he didn't want to hear it. Nothing can change her mind.

"…Marshall, what are you going to do?" Gumball sounded worried.

"…I'm going to to her house, say I'm sorry then leave." It pained you to say the last part but you have to. Even if it won't change her mind; at least she'll listen and take it before turning away.

He hung up on Gumball and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy but it's the best he would have to do.

* * *

Fionna was still playing games with Cake by her side, watching her and making small attempts at comforting her but they were meet with grumbles and sour groans. Cake gave up and just sat there. Watching is pretty all she can do. She heard the door knock, Cake went to go get it but then she froze.

"Hey Fionna, I know you don't want to hear me or see me. But- I need to get this off my chest. Fionna; I'm sorry. I didn't mean to end our friendship at all. I just wanted to joke around with you like always but I guess I went too far. It's okay to hate me; I do too. It's no difference at all. I hope you can forgive me, if not then okay. I won't ever bother you again. I promise."

Cake stayed in the same place for a long time, she slowly turned to see Fionna's face unmoved. She didn't even care what Marshall Lee said to her. She just huffed and slumped down further.

"good riddance….."

* * *

It was the day on the ball, everyone in the Candy kingdom and princes from all around Aaa were there too for this glorious ball. Fionna didn't want to come because she felt like Marshall Lee was going to crash this party with his music and silly apologizes. She hated going but this was the only way her and Gumball can make up for their ruined date. She was oddly expecting Marshall lee to come over to her and start apologizing but strangely; she hasn't seen him in the last three days. He never sent her gifts, he never called her, he never even came by. It was strange of his to completely go silent without a call or a letter. But- now. He didn't seem to do anything to bother her. It was strange because it made her smile. With Marshall out of the way she can now focus on Gumball and her making up for the date; when she spotted him, she walked over to him and hugged him.

"Gumball this is an amazing ball, I can't believe you put it all together nicely.." Fionna smiled widely.

Gumball smiled. "Thank you Fionna, it was a pleasure putting this all together, now; let's dance."

There were a series of dances, mostly slow of course. Fionna was having an excellent time now that Marshall wasn't here. Her and Gumball hit it off, they were the talk of the party. Everyone was talking about how lovely they danced and how they looked wonderful together. Despite all the fun it was; Fionna couldn't shake the feeling that this party felt- empty.

* * *

The party was starting to slow down; some were leaving for the night and others were still dancing but slowing down. Eventually everyone went home and Fionna, Gumball, Cake and a few Candy people cleaned up.

"wow that was some ball, will you have another one soon?" Cake asked, even though she sounded exhausted from dancing and mingling.

"probably not for a long time but I will take that into consideration Cake." Gumball nodded his head as he cleared off the table that had food on it.

"well I hope you do because that was great, I had a swell time talking to the other princes and dancing my butt off." Fionna just giggled.

Even though the party was over and everyone went home, something was missing. It felt like it was important but at the same time; it wasn't. why was she getting this feeling? Even walking home wasn't helping with figuring this out.

"hey Cake, do you get the feeling that something is missing? You know, in your heart or something." Fionna was getting ready for bed just as Cake was.

" I don't know dear but I am beat, maybe the feeling will go away when you wake up." Cake yawned as she turned over in her drawer bed.

Fionna furrowed her eyebrows, it felt like it was nothing but it also felt like it was someone close to her but- it couldn't be Gumball, he was right there the whole time. He was dancing, flirting and even feeding her at the party. Being a total romantic. So; why did she feel this way?


	6. Chapter 6

Pair of hearts

Chapter 6

What's empty

It's been days since the ball and Marshall's last visit. Fionna didn't want to admit it but she missed him. She tried not to think about it but it bothered her. Was that what was missing at the party? And even after? Was it him? Fionna shook her head. It couldn't be, he was probably just as his house and not wanting to come out or just avoiding her. Just how she liked it. She was eating cereals for a bit until Cake came down, tired and sleeping in as usual.

"Hi Cake, have a good cat nap?" Fionna asked as she stuffed her mouth with more cereal.

Cake yawned, too groggy to speak. Fionna shrugged it off. She's still oddly getting that feeling though, feeling of emptiness. She didn't want to tell Cake because she probably wouldn't know what it means so she kept it to herself all the time. Sighing as she finished off her cereal. She grabbed her backpack walked out. She wanted to try and see what this strange feeling is tied too. She went to the Candy kingdom to see Gumball but his guards informed her that he was still asleep so she left him alone. She walked and walked around Aaa to see what the emptiness was. She visited several of the princes, she had fun talking to them but- they weren't it. It was getting dark soon and her search still wasn't getting narrowed down. She was frustrated that no one she knew was tied to the tugging emptiness. She tried to think of who else she knew. She thought and thought but the only person she was think of was Marshall Lee and she wasn't really going to see him.

When she got to his house in the cave, she knocked on his door but he wasn't answering, Fionna waited and waited for him to answer but- he never did. She was starting to get worried; she kicked in the door and started calling out his name but no answer. She went up starts but that was empty as well. Her raising anxiety and fear rose to dangerous heights. Where was Marshall lee? Why wasn't he home? Was he on another trip? No his stuff was here. He wouldn't go anywhere without clothes or bathroom stuff but- everything Was here. Closely inspecting his house; everything was in place, nothing seemed to have been moved. Most stuff collected dust even.

Where was he?

Cake was at home, playing games on BMO, slightly worried about Fionna and where she gone but Fionna is strong enough to defend herself so she didn't need to worry too much but still. She can't help but feel like something was very wrong.

Fionna burst through the door, huffing and panting from the looks of that she ran all the way here.

"Fionna! Where have you been? I'm been worried and sick about you." Cake got off the couch and started walking towards her.

Fionna started to tear up. "Marshall's gone!"

* * *

"gone? Baby please calm down and take a few breaths." Cake had Fionna sit down and drink so hot cocoa to calm her nerves but- she was still shaking and crying.

"No Cake, he's gone. There's no signs that he just went on trip, all of his things are collecting dust. The only think that is missing is his guitar but that's it." Fionna can barely speak, she was stammering and her words were hard to hear due to her crying.

Cake wasn't sure what to do, she don't know where he gone. She was worried too.

"Dear, if there any place you think he would go?" Cake wanted to help but this was as best as she can do under these circumstances.

Fionna thought but nothing came to mind. "I don't know, I checked all over Aaa before I came back here. There's nowhere on Aaa where he could have go-…wait. The Nightosphere! Cake, he's not in Aaa; he's with his mother!"


	7. Chapter 7

Pair of hearts

Chapter 7

Into the Nightosphere

"Fionna no, you can't go back there! Remember what happened last time? You put on that necklace and turned into a freaky monster!" Cake shivered as she remembered that. It was like it was branded into her brain.

Fionna ignored Cake's pleas, she had to go into the nightosphere and get Marshall to come back, say she's sorry for making him do this and that she should have never taken his joke so seriously. There was no way into the nightosphere unless your Marshall Lee or his Mother, Heather Abadeer. They can only open and close portals but- there is one spell Fionna knows that can bring her there. She drew a smiley face on the tree's truck, and she then tossed milk on it, but it was no ordinary milk; She chanted a few words. following the spell she learned to the point.

A rumble occurred and then a rift into a fiery misshaped world was infront of them. This world didn't scare Fionna nor Cake but she still preferred to stay behind. Fionna didn't mind, she knew how to get into the Abadeer home, she knew and she won't get into any dangers. Plus it was probably best for her to stay, so she can open the portal again for her.

"I'll be back in a bit, open the portal in 20 minutes or less okay?" Fionna looked back at Cake who nodded reluctantly.

With that, Fionna descended into the nightosphere.

It was a long way until she finally reached the Abadeer's home, she snuck in with no problems. It was a big place and she had a problem with finding herself a round the place though. She walked around and around for what seemed like hours.

"what are you doing here?" a rather loud and very angry, feminine voice boomed behind Fionna.

She looked back and saw none other, then Heather Abadeer. The ruler of the nightosphere, The she-devil herself. She gazed down at Fionna, searching her and looking displeased.

"you are not allowed here, Fionna the human." Addressing her by her full title sounded mockingly in Heather's voice.

Fionna refused to acknowledge it. She cleared her throat and stood tall.

"I came here looking for Marshall Lee, he ran away from his home in Aaa, I just came to bring him back with me ma'am."

Heather rose an eyebrow at her, obviously displeased and annoyed with Fionna being here when it's obvious she was not suppose to be here.

"My baby wishs not to see you at all. Infact, that's whole reason why he is here. He doesn't want to be in the same world as you. So please; get out. Have you not caused him enough trouble?" Heather narrowed her gaze at Fionna.

Fionna cocked her head to the side. "but- I came here to apologize to him! I came to say sorry to him and that I was wrong."

Heather snorted and laughed loudly at Fionna, wiping a single tear from her cheek. Amused with what Fionna said to her right now. Fionna could not see the humor in what she said from her heart.

"well then, now you know what it is like." With that, Heather opened a portal and pushed Fionna through it.

* * *

Fionna landed on Cake who both made an 'oof' sound. Fionna rolled off Cake and groaned from the impact. Cake rubbed her back.

"so where's vampire boy?" Cake asked she she cracked her back into it's proper place.

Fionna look downed at the ground. Frowning, now knowing what it's like to be turned away and tossed out of someone's life. She had no idea how badly she hurted Marshall's feelings until she began to live them. She rejected all his attempts at saying he was sorry and that he just wanted her forgiveness. She hated him an wanted him to suffer. She truly didn't see how badly she treated him until now. Because this is how she's being treated by Marshall Lee.

* * *

Heather closed the portal, sighing and looking behind her at a pillar.

"okay she's gone now." She said softly.

Marshall Lee floated out from behind his hiding place, slumped and frowning. He went over to his mom and hugged her. He hasn't really hugged her much since he forgave her for eating his fries, but now he just wants someone he can trust. She my not be the best person to go to but she is his mother; he trusts her more than anyone in Aaa.

Heather was surprised about this, but smiled. "you need not to worry my dear, she'll know what it's like to be tossed around and treated like nothing."

She pet his hair, showing him she cared for him. As his mother, she was suppose to. She made a promise to someone that she would help and comfort her son when he needed it the most; that time, is now. Marshall Lee never moved, he still kept his arms around her. They embraced for a long time before Marshall finally let go. Heather cupped his face and wiped invisible tears from his cheek. She gave him a kiss on his fore head before letting him go.

"would you like to pay daddy a visit? I'm sure he misses you." Heather smiled and took her son's hand, leading him out of the room.

Marshall Lee went with her willingly, he wanted to see his father again; now that he's staying here for sometime.

* * *

The mother and her son came to a room, it was dark but filled with candles to light the room. This room was huge compared to the others here, Marshall Lee knew this room so well; he always came here when he got the chance.

At the far end of the room, was a coffin, surrounded my candles, stood underneath a vast portrait. The painting had three figures; a woman, a child, and a man. It was obvious who they were. They were the Abadeer family. Marshall stared at the portrait for a long time, he always loved that painting of his father; the former Vampire king. He took his place as king when he died. He was a Prince of vampires and heir to the nightosphere, now he's just heir to his mother's work. Sighing, Marshall lee flew to the coffin and sat on top of it. His dad's body wasn't in there; just all his precious stuff he held dear to him. Crossing his legs and putting them to his chest; he sat there, hugging his legs, trying not to cry.

Heather looked at her son, she always knew he loved his father more than her. It was the sad painful truth but she accepted it since there was nothing she can do about it. She went over to him, sitting down next to him.

"now dear, don't act like that. It'll make your father very sad if you cry on his grave." Her tone was soothing as she rubbed her son's back.

"I wish he was still alive, then maybe things would be different. I wouldn't have lived in Aaa for so long, and you wouldn't be so creepy." Marshall sighed and curled himself up tighter.

Heather took a personal offence to that, but let it go. It was true but she couldn't help it. Her husband's death still wasn't right with her, she tried to be normal like before but losing him complicated things since it only made her think of losing the one she loved the most. She wrapped her arms around Marshall and brought him towards her.

"I know dear, things would be great. you would be our son, he would be your father and I as your mother. A whole family, just as it should be." She stroked her son's thick black hair, it made her smile.

Her words were comforting to him, mostly how she was tending to his hair. She always told him he had hair like his father. It was good that he had resembles to him, he always thought he was a great man, Marshall Lee tried his best to live up to his dad's title as King. Though, he was having trouble accepting that he was doing a good job at maintaining it. He thought he might be screwing it up but each time that happens, his beloved mother is always there to help him out.

He was glad he had her, she might not be the best mother ever but she was the only person that made him feel better after he felt down. His mom was the greatest when she needed to be. He loves her, and he's going to spend his time here in this would with her for a long, long time.

* * *

Fionna was at her tree house, pacing around and around. Cake was worried and slightly relieved she was okay but she wasn't sure what Fionna was doing. She never brought Marshall Lee back, she only came home looking disappointed.

"I don't get it, why wasn't Marshall there to stop me? Why did he sent his mother the get rid of me?" Fionna thought out loudly.

Cake shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Fi, but he is very mad at you if he didn't want to dispose of you himself. Maybe he really doesn't want to see you, maybe it's best you just leave him alone, you know, let him come around himself."

Fionna shook her head. Marshall Lee would never come back on his own, he looked like he was serious when he said he would leave her alone but- she never meant to drive him all the way to the nightosphere. She felt so bad about doing that to him but what else can she do?

She sighed and went to the window.

"I just wish I wasn't so mean to him…"


	8. Chapter 8

Pair of hearts

Chapter 8

Fionna's guilt

Ever since Fionna has been kicked out of the nightosphere; she's been thinking and thinking about how she's going to get back in without being detected. She can't just wait in those ridiculous lines forever just to get to the Abadeer's home. She thought of sneaking in and pretending she's been waiting to see Abadeer; in reality she's just going to sneak around to find marshall and try to convince him to come home. She missed him and felt bad for treating him like she did. Sure he deserved it but still, she's been avoiding and hitting him for a nearly a week in a half; and now he's doing the same to her.

Fionna sighed, still caught in her thoughts that she didn't realize she caused a groove in the floor until Cake told her to stop pacing. Fionna apologized for it and sat on the couch instead.

"ugh Cake, I need help; how do I get him to listen to me?" Fionna groaned

Cake shook her head and sighed. "he said that to me too. When you wouldn't hear him out.

Fionna shot up quickly and looked at Cake. "He what?!"

"Fionna calm down, he just wanted to know what you were low on so he can go get it for you." Cake explained as she patted Fionna's shoulder to calm her down.

So that is where the swords came from. Cake told her she needed to purchase new swords for training. Now that Fionna things about it; I was rather sweet of him to do that for her. she can't believe she threw them all away, he was just trying to be a good friend and earn her trust back. All he got back was neglect and threats. She felt so bad for sending him letters of hate for him to stop sending her gifts.

She thought back to it. A painful memory rather than one she would feel good about.

* * *

_"ugh! Another gift? This is the 14th one in the last 7 days!" Fionna fumed._

_She hated this, ever since she punched Marshall Lee on her And Gumball's date; he's been sending non stop gifts of apology. A lot of them were priceless swords, new clothes, hats, and food of exotic taste. Fionna didn't want them. She lugged them in the trash whenever she received them. She slowly suspected Gumball was involved in this but she pushed it away. Gumball would never team up with him._

_Cake looked at the too full trashcan, Fionna was currently trying to stuff more gifts into them but they wouldn't fit. Cake sighed and told Fionna to quit it but Fionna didn't stop. She kept forcing them in until she got sick of it. She grabbed the trashcan and tossed it outside. Cake walked over to a steaming Fionna._

_"Fionna dear please just forgive him, he's just doing this for you. He wants to be your friend again. That's all he want-"_

_Fionna cut Cake off. "no! I don't want this, I don't need his gifts. He deserves not being my friend. This is what he gets and what he should have expected when he messed with me!"_

_Fionna huffed and stormed off to her room. she looked on her bed to see a smaller wrapped gift, the window was open as well. Fionna sighed and closed it before settling in on her bed, She picked up the gift; studying it for awhile before she opened it. The disk had marker written on it. 'Fionna's song – Marshall Lee' was what the disc had written on it. Fionna glared at it; she stuffed it into her drawer. She was never going to open it ever, Marshall Lee was no longer welcomed in her home._

_Fionna got up and started to seal all possible ways for Marshall Lee to get in. she took the windows out and made a sturdy frame so it couldn't be forced open or opened from the outside. She locked the doors and put multiple locks on them. When she was sure everything was secure, she smiled. No More Marshall Lee in her home ever again._

* * *

Fionna stared at the windows and doors. Feeling bad for keeping him out. she felt so sour and cruel; guess now she knows that Marshall wasn't that bad to her. she was worser then anything Marshall could do to her, she was badder and meaner then the ice queen herself. The very thought of it made her stomach turn, oh she hated this. She felt guilty and hated.

" oh Cake, what should I do… I just want Marshall Lee back home. I miss him." Fionna sighed and slumped back down into the couch.

Cake looked at Fionna, seeing the hurt in her eyes. She hated to see Fionna sad. She sighed and patted her shoulder.

"don't worry dear, we can think of something, and this time; I'm going with you." Cake grinned at her.

Fionna wiped her forming tears and smiled at Cake.

"thanks Cake, I appreciate it."

Fionna sighed as she tried the same spell again, this time hoping she wouldn't get caught by Heather and thrown back into Aaa. She held onto Cake's hand tightly, waiting at the edge of the portal into the nightosphere.

"okay Cake, here we go. Remember; we're not leaving without Marshall." Fionna sounded brave but she was really nervous about this.

"don't worry baby, I got your back. If she run into Heather; I'll keep her busy." Cake smiled at Fionna to reassure her.

Fionna felt braver now, the nervous feeling left her as they dove in. they appeared outside the Abadeer home; just like Fionna wanted. They snuck inside undetected by the guards that were stationed there. Fionna remembered her route when she first came here on her own. They made it into the kitchen where Heather usually gets her snacks late at night.

"oh momma, all this sneaking around is getting me hungry! Lets see what they go." Cake said as she opened up the fridge and started to rummage around.

"Cake! Don't!" Fionna exclaimed.

Fionna pulled the silly cat out of the fridge, glaring at her for nearly blowing their cover. they heard footsteps coming closer to their position. Fionna started to Panic.

"quick Cake! Hide in the cupboard!" Fionna told Cake as she hid in the cabinets at the bottom. They were a tight squeeze for her but she managed to fit. She open the cabinet door a bit so she can see and hear who it was coming.

* * *

"now that you are here Marshall, I say we discuss the idea of you taking over here. Being the King of the nightosphere!" Heather sounded excited as her and her son, Marshall Lee entered the kitchen.

Marshall groaned. "mom not this again, I told you; I'll think about it."

"but dear, your staying here forever now right? So why not think about it now? I mean you not going anywhere right? Your staying here with me for an eternity." Heather smiled widely at Marshall before she opened the fridge and started to rummage around in the fridge.

Marshall rolled his eyes, his mom is always bent on getting him to take her place here. He may be staying here with her but he sure as hell isn't going to be the King here too. He sighed as he sat down on a chair at the table. He didn't feel hungry much. He was just wanted alone time with his mother. Marshall Lee looked at his mother for a bit to make sure she wasn't turning around. He started picking his nose, it was gross but he didn't care. It wasn't about to let his sense of smell get clogged up by fast growing boogers. He wiped his finger underneath the table.

With his nose clear; he started to smell something odd. He sniffed the air around him.

"why does it smell like sourdough?" Marshall looked around.

He got up and floated around the room, sniffing the cupboards and their doors for the source. He got to the counters, still sniffing and wondering what that smell was.

"Marshall Lee H. Abadeer! Do not smell the kitchen." His mother's voice sounded ticked.

He stopped and cross his arms. His mother was pretty scary when she was mad to other but to him; she was just annoying. The smell still bothered him but he left it alone. His mother sat down with a large sandwich in front of her, Marshall rolled his eyes and looked in the fridge for something to drink. He pulled poured himself a glass of tomato juice then sat back down.

His mother took a bite out of her sandwich, feeling content at the moment; Marshall was a little uneasy. He was thinking about something lately and need to his mother's approval on this. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Mom I'm thinking of getting back with Ashley."

Heather coughed and spitted out her portion of the bite she took. She drank her water to clear her throat before she turned to Marshall.

"Ashley? I thought you broke up with her because she sold Hambo." Heather looked at her son worriedly.

She remembered that day when Marshall came back to the nightosphere, crying and crying about his only friend being made into potions because of it's value. That was a horrible night for both of them. She shook her head to get that out of her head. She can still hear him crying.

"I know it's sudden but- it's been a long time and I think she learned her lesson and- well, if I'm going to be staying here and maybe, possibly become King of the nightoshpere; then I at least need a queen to help rule." Marshall tapped the sides of his glass, waiting for her approval.

Heather looked uneasy, but he was right. You do have more respect if you have two ruling figures here in the nightosphere. She doesn't know if the same apply to Aaa.

She sighed and nodded. "alright, but if Ashley dares to hurt you again. I'll suck her soul out."

Marshall rolled his eyes, his mother and her damned soul sucking.

"yeah whatever, but I'm sure she's changed. I'll go see her tomorrow when I go back to Aaa." Marshall took a sip of his tomato juice.

Heather shoved the rest of her sandwich into her mouth, she got up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"okay Marshall, but please be careful. I take seeing you sad again." Heather was worried but she approved his decision anyways.

She stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead before leaving him alone. Marshall sat there and sighed.

"Ashley?! Your getting back with Ashley?!" that startled Marshall, he knew that voice so well.

He turned to see an angry Fionna, he growled to see here. He should have never taught her that spell.

"well what do you care?" Marshall sounded angry as he slumped in his chair.

Fionna's face turned red with anger, she knew what happened. Ashley disguised herself as an old woman claiming to be marshall's spirit animal. She tricked them into going into Marshall's memories to retrieve a memory, she thought it was the memory of him using a sleep spell in himself; but it turned out to be the memory of Marshall breaking up with Ashley. She made him forget when she sold his teddy bear to a warlock just so they can be together. Fionna would be damned if Marshall ever thought of going back to her.

"You can't go back to her! she's only going to hurt you." Fionna pounded her fists on the table, spilling Marshall's tomato juice on him.

He got up quickly, hissing at her for ruining his favorite outfit.

"so what! Being with Ashley would be better, at least she won't neglect me or treat me as bad as you did!" Marshall Lee pushed Fionna down.

Fionna had the wind knocked out of her when she landed. She looked back up at Marshall. Tearing in her eyes and going down her cheek. Cake popped out of the cupoboard and went to Fionna's side; drying her tears.

"Marshall… I'm sorry…" Fionna sniffed.

Marshall looked down at her with hate. "Just leave me alone!"

With that, he opened up a portal, sending them to the dungeon.


	9. Chapter 9

Pair of hearts

Chapter 9

The girlfriend

It was the next day, today was no ordinary day though. This was the day Marshall Lee was to get his ex-girlfriend back; Ashley. He knew where her house was so it wasn't a problem with getting there. When he came to it, it looked the same like last time; well more polished and better looking on the outside. He sighed and when up to the door, knocking.

"Who is it?" a feminine and cheery voice can be heard from behind the door.

Marshall hesitated for a while. He cleared his throat so he can give a straight answer.

"Enough with the games Ashley, I knew you were peeking out from behind the window. Plus I can see you." Marshall grinned and looked over the window, seeing a silhouetted figure with an eyehole from the curtains.

He heard a groan followed by footsteps. The door opened to reveal a skinny yet curvy, pale skinned girl with a femhawk hairstyle. She was also dressed in a tunic like dress with long leggings. Yep, this was Marshall's ex. Sexy and beautiful but very cruel. He hoped she would have changed her ways and hopefully wants to take him back.

"Hey Marshall, how are you?" Ashley pushed the hair out of her line of sight. She leaned on one side to look seductive.

Marshall would roll his eyes if he wasn't trying to get her back. He kept his smile and leaned in, making her lean back. A light blush came to her cheek.

"Hey ash, you know I missed you. I felt bad for breaking up with you and beating you up. I guess I lost it, I shouldn't have broken up with you over a stupid teddy bear." Marshall leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Ashley was taken by surprise about this, but she was enjoying this. She always wanted Marshall back but his damn friends Fionna and Cake. She wrapped her arms around him to show she forgave him. They held the kiss for a while before they broke it for air.

"Why don't you come inside, I got a welcome back gift for you." With a move of her hips, the flip of her hair, Ashley disappeared inside.

Marshall knew what she meant by 'gift' and he was going to regret it later. He sighed and sucked in whatever courage he had and went in after her.

* * *

Fionna opened her eyes to find herself in the dungeon. She looked around and saw Cake next to her, she shook her awake.

"Cake! Wake up! Cake!" Fionna shouted as she violent shook Cake's body.

Cake groaned as she pushed Fionna's hands away. She looked around, they were in a cell, she was glad it wasn't one filled with bananas like last time.

"Oh baby not again." Cake was so disappointed.

She thought getting Marshall to come back would be easier than being thrown in here again. Fionna stood up, grabbing the bars and shaking them violently. She was trying to break them but they were still in good condition. Fionna groaned and slumped down to her knees.

"Oh Cake, we're never going to get out of here." Fionna sighed.

Last time they were here, the guard let them loose because no one came in to take his place. It wouldn't matter if the prisoners were out; they were trapped in the nightosphere with nowhere to go. Cake looked around and saw a key hole. She tugged on Fionna's shirt to look out for her so she can work her magic on the lock. Fionna nodded and looked around to see if the guards are around, they were but they weren't looking in their direction which was good.

Cake turned her hand into a key. She inserted it in the lock; she tinkered around and continuously shifted the shape of her key hand into another form.

"Almost…almost- got it!" Cake grinned with glee.

She pushed the door open and stepped aside for Fionna. Fionna got back up. They snuck out under the guard's nose. They kept quiet until they were sure they got out of there. They took the route they did when they first came here; they avoided the lines so they won't call the out and get them spotted. It was a long way back to the Abadeer home. Fionna wanted to stop Marshall from making the biggest mistake of his life; she just hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

"You both did what!" Heather hissed as she stomped her foot to the ground.

She was getting mad at Marshall and his new girlfriend, Ashley. She had a grin on her face while Marshall just looked Ashamed with himself. Heather was resisting beating the soul out of Ashley's perfect body.

"Come on Grandma, it's only mandatory that the King and his chosen future Queen copulate, so they can have an heir ready to take their place when needed." Ashley kept her sly grin.

She knew what got on Heather's nerves. It was only going to be worst when Marshall Lee actually makes her his Queen. Ashley would be Heather's step-daughter for life due to Ashley being an immortal witch.

Heather groaned and shook her head. She couldn't say anything against it because it was true, her and her husband did so too before they become married.

"I suppose you are right on that but- Marshall, are you think this clearly?" Heather turned to her son with fear in her eyes.

"Yes mother, I know. It's no big deal, I can handle my position as the Vampire king and the King to the nightosphere; but you know as well as I do that I will one day need to retire. With that, I need to leave my Kingdom to someone, so an heir is as good as I can think of and Ashley can provide that." Marshall paused for a moment before continuing. "With Ashley being a witch and me being half demon and half vampire; having the best of both worlds. The baby would be born as a hybrid; it would have Ashley's magic powers, my shape-shifting powers along with ability to drink blood. Think about it mother, our child would be the most feared in all of the nightosphere and Aaa."

Heather was taken aback with that, but- he was right. A child born of three combinations, demon, vampire and a magical being; this child would be the most feared in the land. As much as Heather hated the idea, she would have to live with it. She sighed and nodded in defeat.

"you are right, but please. You have to promise that this is what you both want. Not just one of you." Heather hoped either of them had a reason to back out.

"oh pssh- of course we're serious! Right Lee?" Ashley looked up at Marshall.

Marshall looked back at her; he smiled and nodded in agreement.

"and you don't even have to worry about waiting! I can spend up the growth period to just 3 months or less!" Ashley giggled at her own abilities.

Heather had the look of horror on her face. She looked at Marshall Lee before leaving them, soft crying can be heard. Marshall watched her leave. He hated to do this to her but he had no choice.

"Come on Ashley, let's go plan on our reign as well as the baby's future."


	10. Chapter 10

Pair of hearts

Chapter 10

Too late

Fionna and Cake finally made it back into the Abadeer's home. Fionna was frantically trying to find Marshall Lee. She wanted to stop him; she just hoped she wasn't too late. She went into what looked like a living room. She froze in place as she saw Marshall Lee, but he was with someone. She blood began to boil.

"Get away from him you wicked witch!" Fionna threw herself forward, sword held high.

Before her sword could make contact with Ashley's head, she was kicked away. She tumbled back, looking up to see Marshall in front of Ashley. Fionna's eyes widen as she got back up.

"w-why are you defending her, can't you see she's going to ruin your life!" Fionna started forward again.

Marshall grabbed her blade and tossed her aside, breaking the sword- it wasn't one valuable to Fionna anyways- Fionna gasped as she saw her sword in two. She shook her head and made her hands into fists. She charged back over to Marshall. If she had to take him out first then she would.

Marshall grabbed her fist, twisted her arm. Fionna gasped, she kneeled down; crying in pain.

Marshall leaned in close to her. "I'm with Ashley now, you can't stop that. This is what you drove me too. I hope you're happy." He narrowed his gaze at her.

He opened a portal for her.

"Now go home and never came back here ever again."

He tossed her in.

* * *

Fionna landed on the couch of her home. The portal she was tossed through close, Fionna furrowed her brows. She cupped her injured wrist as she looked around for Cake but she wasn't here.

"Cake? Cake are you here?" Fionna looked around worriedly.

Another portal opened, shooting cake out and onto the ground. Cake got up and crack her back into place again.

"Oooh baby is Marshall ever mad, what did you do Fionna?" Cake looked over at Fionna.

She gasped when she saw her holding her wrist. Cake got up quickly, checking her wrist and moving it a little. Fionna gasped and nearly screamed, it hurted so much. Cake furrowed her brows, she didn't mean to hurt her but now she knows that her wrist is broken. The cat got up and rushed into another room; coming back with a medical bag. She opened it up and got some gauze, adhesive wrap, tape, and scissors. She wrapped the gauze around her wrist. Making it good and tight around her wrist. Cutting and tapping it so it stays in place, and then she wrapped the adhesive wrap onto of the gauze. Repeating the process for cutting and taping.

"There, that should help it heal." Cake rubbed her wrist.

Fionna looked down at her, her tears dry but fresh ones started to fall. She was too late, even Cake knew that. She couldn't stop him. He's back with Ashley, that woman who ruined his life twice. Fionna felt like a failure. She grabbed Cake and cried on her. His pain of her wrist did not match how she failed so badly.

* * *

Marshall was panting; he kept his gaze on the spot where he threw Fionna and cake into. He didn't feel bad, well- maybe a little. Ashley touched his shoulders, smiling.

"You were right to send her away. She'll only complicate things further." Ashley's voice was so soft and soothing to Marshall's ears.

He turned around to Ashley. He smiled at her as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, I thought she wouldn't get out of the dungeon. Looks like I was wrong." Marshall chuckled.

Ashley just smiled; she kissed him on the cheek. "Looks like you need to up the security here then…." She frowned and pulled him closer. Her voice lowering to a near growl. "Don't let it happen again."

She let him go and left the room. Ashley was not about to let Fionna ruin her life with Marshall now; She knew Fionna had feelings for Marshall, and so does Marshall for her. They both don't know it yet but Ashley can see it in their hearts. She would do anything to sever their precious bond from growing into anything. she will do whatever it takes to make sure he never gets in this place, or let her leave alive. she will do whatever it takes to make sure she never gets in this place again; or let her leave alive.

* * *

Fionna sat in her bed room. Wiping her tears and feeling sorry for her. This was all her fault. Everything, she did this to Marshall, she lead him away from her and into that witch's cold embrace. She wiped the last tears she had to shed, she had to accept that her friend was gone, her best friend never wanted to see her again. It hurted to lose someone so close to her. She loved him like her friend and brother; but she lost him due to her ignorance and blind hatred.

Fionna looked to the drawer next to her bed; she opened up and took out a CD. The one she nearly threw away. She sighed. She called BMO to come over. She came over and sat down.

"BMO can you play this for me?" Fionna gave BMO a soft smile.

BMO looked at her and nodded. "Okay Fionna, but that isn't a CD, that's a DVD."

BMO waltzed off somewhere else, leaving Fionna in confusion. She stared at the disc, was this an actually DVD? Before she can get into further thinking. BMO came in, interrupting her.

"Okay I am here. Just put the DVD in there then I'll play it." BMO explained in a cheery tone.

Fionna did as she was instructed. She inserted the disc into the player, BMO showed a screen. Who appeared on the screen was Marshall; he was adjusting the camera while cursing himself. Fionna giggled at that, she almost forgot Marshall was a goof. Marshall cleared his throat.

_"Hey Fionna, you probably won't listen to this at all. Maybe hide it somewhere or break it. I don't know. But I just wanted to make this for the hell of it." Marshall chuckled._

Fionna frowned at that, she sighed; feeling bad once more. Regardless of how she was feeling, she continued to watch.

_"Anyways, I made this song for you. I hope you liked it." Marshall smiled, tuning his guitar._

Fionna brought her knees to her chest, hugging them and getting ready for the song he named after her. He started off with a slow rhyme, it sounded wonderful to Fionna's ears, and the beat was- familiar though.

_"da da da da da_

_O-o-oh..._

_Fionna,_

_Oh fionna._

_I didn't mean to hurt you._

_I just wanted you be my buddy"_

Fionna perked up, eyes widen as she heard him sing; was this the song he meant to sing her that one day? This one? It had the same beat and the same intro.

_"But now I see_

_That I did it all wrong_

_I should have known all along"_

Fionna's mouth opened, this was his words? He was sorry? She blinked, continuing to listen to this song.

_"That I wasn't nice,_

_I'm just cold as ice._

_I am after all;_

_I'm a vampire."_

Fionna shook her head; it wasn't that; he was just playing a joke. She took it too literally. It wasn't his fault. It never was; she blames herself now.

_"My stone cold heart_

_Is tearing apart_

_Oh Fionna_

_Fionna-a-a-a-a"_

_Fionna's eyes started to water, a single tear dropped down her cheek. She didn't mean it._

_"Fionna why?_

_Oh why?_

_Why did you have to leave me?_

_Why can't you have me?_

_Am I your friend?_

_I know I'm a fiend_

_But why did you have to do that to me?"_

Fionna began to shake, she held back her tears, the beat was so slow and sad, and the lyrics weren't helping. This song, this was from Marshall's heart on how he felt towards her; after she refused to see him.

_"Why Fionna?_

_O-o-oh why-y-y-y"_

_Fionna wiped her tear. She spoke in a low whispering tone. "I'm sorry…."_

_"I know I can be harsh,_

_But Fionna;_

_Understand this_

_I never wanted this."_

Fionna's tears started to fill her eyes; she was beginning to cry, no matter how hard she was holding them back. They were still coming.

_"I just want you be my pal,_

_Not just some sour gal._

_Fionna please,_

_Oh pretty please._

_Fionna forgive me,_

_I'm sorry I'm not what you thought,_

_I could be though."_

_Fionna finally broke do_wn crying. She curled up on her bed, bawling her eyes out. She didn't mean to do this; was cruel, so cruel to him. She didn't mean to force him away from her. She didn't intend for any of this.

_"If only you'll have me,_

_Don't leave me._

_I don't think I can take it._

_I don't like it,_

_I don't want it._

_Fionna please, please don't hurt me._

_Fionna,_

_O-o-o-oh Fionna,_

_Forgive me..."_

The video ended as the song did. The beat died down then stopped. Fionna was on her side crying, she didn't mean to. This was all her fault, she didn't mean to. She didn't. Fionna cried and cried harder each time; hating herself more and more each moment. She couldn't live with herself knowing this is what she did to him. Her best friend. The person so loved. Even if she didn't admit.

She secretly felt something for him, but she was naïve on what is. Until now, she fully understand how she feels towards Marshall; she loves him. Not as a guy friend, not a brother; she loves him like one who would love a boyfriend. That's what Marshall is too her.

She truly loves him.


	11. Chapter 11

Pair of hearts

Chapter 11

Ashley's plan and Fionna's courage

Ashley has been working overnight. She's been coming up with plans on how to keep Fionna and her horrid pal Cake from entering this place. She needs them out of the picture forever. The only logical way to achieve this was to up security around here. Guards in and out the Abadeer's home. This place needed to be guarded. She needs to marry Marshall immediately to get this growth spell going faster, with her baby born then Marshall will have no choice but to stay with her and force Fionna away from him forever. She wouldn't need the guards afterwards but for now, they are needed to keep her out. She needs more time to get everything ready. Just a little more time.

While Ashley was distracted, Marshall snuck up behind her; wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Boo…" Marshall whispered.

Ashley froze up bit relaxed, thankful it was only Marshall. She held onto his arms, smiling contently. The feeling of longing gone now that she has Marshall all to herself. He will be all here's for forever soon enough.

"Hello my King, are the preparations coming along nicely?" Ashley cooed softly.

Marshall nodded. "They are almost ready, are you sure this should be in three days? Isn't that too soon?"

Ashley chuckled. "On my naïve fiancé, if we want out heir to be born quickly then we have to be married within three days. In Aaa, the full moon happens in a short time on a short night. So it must be done quickly or we would have to wait 9 months like everybody else."

Marshall sighed, he would be glad to wait; he can get to know her better and they can spend time together while she's heavily pregnant until the birth. He sighed; if only she wasn't so pushy about everything though then maybe they won't need this spell.

"Alright, I trust you enough with this so I will go with it. But still, why so soon?" Marshall was still so clueless about what Ashley knew and not him.

Ashley groaned. "Because, we need to raise our child as quickly as we can. If we do then then they shall have all the knowledge they need to rule when we retire. They will be ready once we step down. We won't have to worry about training them afterwards."

Marshall Lee nodded, she had a point their but he was concern of the kid's childhood. He wanted them to have the one he never had. He never got to play around like normal kids; he never got to do crazy stunts and dares. He never got to until he his childhood pass. Marshall wanted the kid to have a full childhood before it took such a heavy responsibility of ruling the nightosphere and spreading terror in Aaa. Ashley noticed something wasn't right with him, nudged him with her shoulder.

"Marshall come on; don't go silent on me now. Come on, don't do that to me." Ashley frowned.

"oh- sorry Ashley. I'll try not to do that again." Marshall smiled nervously.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, letting her go. Ashley turned around to face him, wondering what he was going to do.

"sorry babe but I got to go check on the preparations. I'll meet you back in the room in a little while. For now; just rest yourself." Marshall turned and left her alone.

Ashley stood there for a while before going back to her planning.

* * *

"Fionna! Do not go back there! Marshall nearly broke your wrist off, your glad that it's going to heal nicely but baby; do not go back there. Or else this time Marshall might kill you!" Cake exclaimed as she pulled Fionna away from the portal was about to finish.

"Cake! I have to go; I have to save Marshall from making the biggest mistake of his life." Fionna grunted as she tried to shake Cake off her.

"but why? Fionna, he doesn't want you there; he's lost. He's beyond saving!" Cake then stretched her arms out and wrapped them around Fionna.

Fionna grunted and tried her best to get out of Cake's grip, she struggled and eve tried to kick but Caked was careful to avoid her hard hits. No matter how hard Fionna fought, she was not going to let her go.

"Cake! You don't understand! Marshall needs me!" Fionna cried as she tried to punch Cake's face.

"ugh! Baby why do you want to go back to him?" Cake struggled to keep Fionna under control

Fionna had tears down her eyes again. "because I love him!"

Cake froze at that, did she really hear that correctly? Cake looked at Fionna as she ceased to struggle. Cake deceased the length of her arms to normal size so she's just holding onto her. Fionna wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"I love him Cake; I need him to be here with him. I don't want him being with the wrong woman. I just want him to be here, holding me and telling me that he'll never leave me. I want him Cake, I want him with me." Fionna fought to keep more tears inside her. Slowly failing at it though.

Cake stared at her, she truly heard her correctly. Cake lowered her head, she thought about it for a moment before nodding her head.

"Okay baby, if he means that much to you; then I won't stop you. But I will go with you to back you up." Cake smiled and let her go. "now rev up that portal! We got us a King to save!"

* * *

Marshall was overseeing preparations, he wasn't too please at how they were looking but he didn't want to yell at the lower life more demons do this decoration. He groaned and got tired of watching them make mistakes. He got out of there and went to go to his mother. He found her in her room, she was crying on her bed. Marshall furrowed his brows before going over to her.

"what's wrong mom? Aren't you happy that I'm taking over your job? Getting married? Anything?" Marshall sounded a little sad and disappointed.

Heather shook her head and wiped her tears. "no baby, I'm happy. I just- didn't expect it to come so fast, I mean, you're willing to take over my job along with getting married and already having an heir to the throne. It's- just so fast. I never thought I'd have to see you grow up so fast…"

Marshall sighed and rolled his eyes. "mom, I'm over thousand years old. I've grown up a lot since I was born. I'm ready."

He patted his mother on the back to show her comfort in his decisions. Heather smiled as she brought Marshall into a hug. She was till crying but softer this time.

"oh baby, you grow up too fast. It's like only yesterday when you were mommy's little monster." Heather sniffled and wiped her new tears.

Marshall just smiled and patted her on the back. He was happy his mother liked this idea too. He did too but- he felt hollow. Even with Ashley, he felt as if this wasn't right. It felt so wrong to being marrying Ashley along with having a kid with her. He wanted to discuss this with her but then she'll just make a big deal out of it. He sighed and pulled away from her.

"don't worry mom, I'll always be your little monster. No matter how old I am or what I have in my life." Marshall smiled and kissed her cheek. "let me just go tell dad the good news, I'll be back later okay?"

Marshall got up and left Heather alone.

* * *

Marshall Lee made it to his dad's room, he smiled at the painting. It smiled back, like his dad was happy for him. He sat down on his coffin; he sat down for a while. He didn't say anything for a long time. He just wanted to sit here and feel the coolness of his father's gaze. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Father, in three days' time; I am going to take over the nightosphere. My mom can retire and I can take her place. Don't worry about me; I can manage being the Vampire king and the King of the nightosphere. I mean- I got someone with me too help too. We're having child together too. I don't know what I'm going to name it. Maybe after you? How do you like Marcus the ll? Pretty cool name huh? … yeah I thought so." Marshall smiled. "you would love her dad; she's nice now and very kind. She may rush things but- she's perfect. Prefect woman for bearing my children and producing a sole heir to my thrones…."

Marshall sat there for a long time; maybe he can ask his dad for help what's been bugging him so much. He bit his lip before speaking.

"Dad, is it normal to have feelings for another? Even though you want to marry the first person you choose but still have something more the friendship with someone else? I don't know. I just get these weird feelings that something is missing from my life. Something I hold dear but don't want… what is it? Have you ever felt like that too dad?" Marshall in silence for a long time before grinning.

"yeah I thought so. Maybe I'm just being dumb. Thanks for the advice dad; I'll come see you after the wedding."

Marshall blew a kiss before departing the room. Feeling a little better than he did before.


	12. Chapter 12

Pair of hearts

Chapter 12

Master of disguise

Fionna and Cake appeared in the nightosphere, they were on their way to Marshall's home- until they found numerous guards posted around it. Every entrance was blocked with guards. Fionna and Cake ducked behind a rock to avoid being spotted.

"what is up with this place? Every time we come here, the place isn't so guarded. Why is it now?" Cakes asked a little concern on how they are going to carry this mission out.

"Ashley…" Fionna grinded her teeth. "she did this, all to keep me away from Marshall! Oh she is going down."

Fiona got up to fight her way in but Cake gasped; grabbing her and pulling her back down behind their hiding spot.

"are you crazy? There are guards posted around every corner! They'll spot us and we'll never make it in there. We need to have a plan other than barging in there!" Cake hissed.

Fionna groaned, she wanted Marshall out of there, but Cake is right. They need a plan before they can save him. She sighed and stayed behind the rock.

"well; what do we do? How are we going to get inside undetected?" Fionna asked as she peaked out from their hiding place.

Cake sat and thought for a while, the clicked her teeth and scratched the ground to help her think.

"Ah-ah! I got it. Remember that time we got in there before when we needed to see Heather?" Cake looked excited.

Fionna raised an eyebrow. "yeah why?"

"well, you see; we can disguise ourselves and slip on in there!" Cake sounded pleased with herself on her plan.

"well- that's a good plan but how are we sure they accept any random demon to go-"

Fionna was cut off when she overheard one of the guards.

"no entry for commoners! Only for party planners!" the guard shoved a demon aside to let another carrying clothes and streamers.

Fionna and Cake watched the whole scene. They looked at each other; Cake with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

"Cake this mask doesn't look that believable." Fionna said when she put on a paper-plate made mask.

"oh hush, it looks fine. Now listen; the next demon carrying stuff for the 'party', we'll nab him, beat him up then take his stuff and pose as him!" Cake explained as she morphed herself into a believable looking demon.

Fionna was unsure about this but it was the only way in. they waited behind the rock until they saw a demon carrying a dress with a suit. They eyed the items, wondering what occasion would call for those to be whipped out. They shrugged before grabbing the guy and pulling him behind the rock. They punched and kicked him until he was unconscious. They grabbed the stuff and carried them to the front entrance. Fionna was nervous about doing this; she hoped her disguise was believable enough for the guard.

The guard eyed them suspicious. "what are those for?"

Fionna and Cake froze. They didn't know they had to be asked a question. They started sweating until Cake spoke up.

"oh, these? Oh there for the special occasion of course. We can do this without the suit and dress right?" Cake looked nervous about what she said.

The guard nodded. "of course, it's a good thing too; these outfits are needed for the wedding."

He let them through but the girls were left in confusion. Wedding? Who was getting married? Fionna was thinking about whom, her first thought was Heather re-marrying. She would be happy for her but also kind of feel bad for the groom. They dumped the stuff on the ground and ran around the place. All where they went; they saw decorations all over the halls, the main room; everywhere basically. They couldn't figure out who was getting married and were getting tired of running around. She wanted to find Marshall and get the hell out of here.

"Baby we aren't going to find Marshall if we blindly look around, we need to ask some of the demons here; maybe they know where he is and who this wedding is for." Cake suggested as she panted, clearly out of breath from running.

Fionna sighed, she wasn't panting because she wasn't tired. All she cared about was finding Marshall. She needed to find him quickly but Cake was right. They needed to ask around and maybe figure out what this was for. Fionna asked the demon putting up the streamers but he didn't know. Cake asked a demon in the kitchen that was baking a cake, he didn't know either. He was just here. Fionna was getting quickly frustrated. He kept asking and asking any demon she could find but all they knew was that it was a wedding and nothing important. Fionna groaned.

"Ugh! Who in the joint knows what this is about!?" Fionna screamed.

"uh- I know."

Fionna whipped her head to see a very smallish demon at her feet.

"okay well, what's going on? Where's Marshall?" Fionna's voice was a cross between relief and fear for him.

"oh well, you see. This is just a preparation for the wedding which is taking place in three days. It's a pretty big one so that's why it's taking so long to get together. But um, to answer your question. This wedding is for Marshall and Ashley to commemorate their bond as King and Queen of this place." The smallish demon spoke.

Fionna's face went from fear to horror. It was worst then she thought. Marshall was marrying her! Fionna began to hyperventilate. This was no happening, no; this had to be a dream. She had to be dreaming this whole thing up, she slapped herself but she felt the pain. It was good she wasn't sleeping but it was very bad because this was real. He was planning to marry the wrong woman. Fionna needed to stop it. She needed to crash the wedding.

* * *

Ashley was waiting for her dress to arrive so she can do her fitting; she wanted her dress to be perfect. She wanted the perfect dress, the perfect ceremony, the perfect everything! Ashley paced and paced, she was growing impatient about this.

"my lady!" a guard yelled when he burst through the door.

Ashley shot him a glare. "what!"

The guard jumped back; shaking but managed to speak. "my lady, we have intruders. They stole items and used them to sneak in, but I was able to bring you this."

Ashley's eyes widen. This was terrible news; Fionna found a way in and now time was running short. She needed to speed this up. She need to be married now.

"get everyone together; tell them to set up faster!" Ashley grabbed the dress from him and then began to strip down her clothes.

"the wedding is about to begin."


	13. Chapter 13

Pair of hearts

Chapter 13

Wedding crasher

The demons were rushing around. Trying to put everything together. Ashley changed the date so suddenly that everyone was working twice as fast then they were supposed to. Ashley barked orders are them to get everything ready. She wanted things to be perfect. She wanted the perfect wedding. She was hoping she could keep Fionna out until the full moon but it looks like time is short. She needs to work fast. Her sudden appearance here was unexpected; this was going to ruin her plans for the child's growth rate to speed up. She growled. she would have to do this on her own then.

Her black dress wasn't a perfect fit but it will have to do. She got to the throne room, looking at the decorations. Passing them off as good enough. She stood in front of a table with a satin red cloth on it. This was where they would exchange vows, drink and become united; that is if the groom would hurry up and get here.

Ashley huffed; waiting was something she didn't do.

Marshall Lee was rushed to get into his black suit. He was a little ticked off by the sudden change in plans. He was waiting for the full moon but something changed Ashley's mind. She just said they were getting married today. Marshall had no idea what to think of it but his helpers were rushing him. He hated being rushed, he just wants to wait and go steady but no; everything had to be rushed when something came up. Classic Ashley.

When he was finally ready, he walked down the halls with chattering helpers trying to straighten his tie brush him off, make sure he was presentable. It was all pretty annoying. He growled to show it outwardly, the helpers backed off and just walked by him. That made him smile. Now he can walk in peace. Even though he should be happy, he feels like he's walking into something he doesn't want. It's strange, he wants to be with Ashley but there was a nagging feeling that he's not supposed to. He bit his lip. Not liking how this is going.

Ashley perked up when Marshall can walking up the aisle. Perfect, he's ready and no sign of Fionna. This is going better then she thought it would. She smiled when he was standing beside her. Heather was starting off this ceremony; she sat in a chair on the other end of the table. She sighed, clearly not happy with what was happening but went with it anyways.

"we are all gathered here today, to join the union of these two souls; Marshall Lee Abadeer, the Vampire king and Ashley the Witch. Maybe these two souls exchange their vows. For one another." Heather ceased talking. Giving Ashley the cue to give her vows.

Ashley stood straight for this. "Marshall Lee, I have always loved you. We had out rough times but I believe we were able to go beyond that realize out true feelings. I swear on my immortal soul that I will forever serve you as your queen. I also vow to be a fair queen when you come into rule. We shall rule this realm together. In union."

Ashley smirked; this was going exactly the way she planned.

Marshall took a deep breath before speaking. "Ashley, for a while I have disliked you for taking something precious away from me. Now as time passed, I realized that it was stupid of me to ditch you for it. Now I promise to you that no matter how rough it gets, I will stand beside you."

Marshall bowed his head towards Ashley who looked pleased. Heather respected the vows; she poured two glasses of wine. She grabbed a blade and sliced the finger on Marshall's and Ashley's hand. They let a single drop of blood fall into opposite glasses.

"to seal this union, the couple shall drink the wine of the other's blood. To show how they are devoted to the other through a blood oath. If one thinks that these two shall not be together then speak now or forever be filled with guilt." Heather quoted as she lifted the glasses to them.

Ashley was determined to be done with this. She and Marshall raised their glasses in a toast to each other, holding it up to their lips to drink.

"Hold the wedding!"

Ashley nearly dropped her cup. She turned her head down the aisle, shock and surprise came to her face. She saw Fionna, bruised and cut, she put up quite a fight coming here.

"Marshall Lee, I believe you shouldn't marry her because she is just using you! She wants your crown, not your love!" Fionna panted as she stepped forward.

Marshall looked at her in doubt; he turned his attention to Ashley who looked uneasy. Marshall took a notice of his. He turn back to Fionna.

"and how did you come to this? You come here, and accuse my bride of something she didn't do? What is wrong with you?" Marshall narrowed his eyes at her.

Fionna continued walking towards them, stopping when she was a few feet away from them.

"because I heard her talk about, she's planning on killing then taking the crown for herself and she's using the child to lore you in so you wouldn't suspect anything. She just wants you to stay with her." Fionna continued walking further.

Ashley looked scared, Marshall glared at him, he used his demon vision to see through her; she what she was afraid of. Upon searching through her to see if it is true or not; Fionna was right.

Ashley quickly reacted by knocking out Marshall and punching Fionna. She made a run for the door; she was so close but yet so far. She was pounced on by Heather who was outraged.

"you wanted to kill my son! That's it, I'm sucking your immortal soul out you witch!" Heather was getting ready to but she was stopped by Marshall who made a quick recovery.

"no, I have the perfect punishment for her. She is banished from ever entering this place; she will forever will kept in the dungeon. No escape and no entrance to Aaa." With that, Marshall snapped his fingers, opening a portal that dragged Ashley in.

"this isn't over! I'll get you Fionna, I'll get you!" Ashley's last words before she disappeared.

The demons were taking down the decorations they worked so hard to put up. Heather wasn't sad, she loved seeing them sad; it was glorious.

"hey Fi thanks for saving me from nearly dying but how did you know she was going to kill me?" Marshall asked Fionna as they sat outside.

Fionna smiled and giggled. "I didn't, I just thought or something to say so I could pause the wedding. I had no idea that was the case but I'm glad she's in the dungeon. There's no way for her to get out and if she did. she's stuck here in the nightosphere."

Marshall was particularly glad about that. He felt relieved because he didn't really want to go through it. He looked at Fionna.

"hey, I know this is crazy but I didn't want to go through with it. I thought something was missing, it felt so weird to marry her when I felt empty around her. I don't know why but I believe it would have been a mistake if I married her. The funny thing is that; I don't have that feeling anymore. The feeling went away." Marshall sighed as he loosened his tie.

Fionna looked at him; she smiled at him as she moved closer to him.

"you know Marshall; I have to tell you something…" Fionna twiddled her thumbs. Getting embarrassed fast.

Marshall looked over at her, tilting his head. "what is it Fi-"

Fionna cut Marshall off when she pressed her lips towards his. Marshall was shocked; he didn't know what to do. He was confused, he didn't think Fionna loved him that way. He pushed her away.

"no Fionna, don't. you're making a mistake if you do. If you haven't noticed, I'm a monster. I'm something everyone in Aaa fears the most at night. I'm not perfect for being a boyfriend; this can never ever work out if we do this." Marshall backed away from her.

Fionna frowned; she stepped closer to him, cupping his face. She leaned in and gave him another kiss before pulling away.

"I don't care; I'm used to doing dangerous stuff. This is just one of them. I know I love you because I can't stand a minute without you. Being away from you just added to it. It felt like I was alone and empty… but with you. I feel whole, I feel like I was meant for you… just was you were for me" Fionna looked into his eyes, her's willed with love and passion.

Marshall had no idea how to react to this. He bit his lip. Wondering what he should do. He smiled at her and pulled her into another kiss.

"okay Fionna, I'll be yours but in return, your mine. Mine alone."

end

* * *

**GO READ THE NEXT PART; PAIR OF HEARTS: FIONNA'S DILEMMA**


End file.
